Macon Echotail
Personality & Character Macon is grumpy anti-social dragon who was born in a dragon tribe far, far away from Warfang. He has quite some trust issues and can be rather harsh. Yet hidden beneath his grumpy rough shell , is a unsure yet caring dragon that just want things to get back the way they used to be. Skills & abilities -He can use his sound element see his surroundings in the form of echolocation; -His spines and tail are hallow and are capable of creating powerful sound-waves of different frequencies, from a soft humming to a loud rattling; - His tail despite being hallow can still take quite a punch as its quite durable and tough. He likes to swing it into enemies/darkers faces; Weaknesses - His wings are rather weak and won't keep him up the air for long cause of it and his weight; - both his tail and spines can break and get damaged, weakening or even nullifying his sound abilities tied to them. They'll regrow over time, although slowly and if it got broken or torn from the root it will be permanently gone; - He is Extremely slow in the air and although he is faster on the ground his weight will still slow him down a bit, making fast opponents a nightmare for him ; Backstory Childhood - 1556 : He used to spend his days happily playing with other children and practicing his element of sound. He adored his father , Malfred, cause of both his strength and optimism. He was trained by him and he strifed to impress him, Believing he was unbeatable. When the darkers reached his home, Macon wanted to help the other tribe members with fighting them off, but soon it became clear to him he wasn't capable to fight them off. He would have been killed there and then, if it wasn't for his dad, jumping in-between him and the darker attacking him. After the darker was killed Malfred grabbed hold of Macon (like a cat holding a kitten) and fled the scene. After finding refuge in a cave Macon got yelled at by his dad for his foolishness. The two spend the following days in hiding, learning to survive and moving from place to place, however the wounds his father had sustained ended up making him both ill and weak, till he eventual passed away , leaving Macon behind. He was grief stricken over his fathers loss and would continue to for the following days. 1556 - Current time As years go on Macon tried to survive the harsh world he now lives in on his own. Over time he lost his childlike persona to replace it with cold hardened persona. He didn't care about anyone else but surviving. He trained his element and strength in order to protect himself. One day during his travels he caught wind of a conversation from a band of travelers about a place called warfang. Having heard that it was the last safe heaven in the world Macon made his way to Warfang. Along the way he came across a Harpy that had collapse and separated from her flock. Instead of leaving her to die Macon took care of the harpy, though not out of pure kindness and care but more so as to not allowing another life to die in frond of him like his dad years ago. He regretted the decision at first as once the harpy regained consciousness and strength she wouldn't stop talking to him. As it turned out the young harpy had broken one of her wings when she collapsed, while she was on her way to Warfang with her flock. Hearing that Macon made a deal that he'll help her get to Warfang(by carrying her) in return for her to guide him there. She accepted the deal. Relationships Aolani stareye : He saved her life and has treated her wounded wing as much as he knowledgeably could at the time. Their relationship was rather rocky at first with his personality clashing with hers. He would often refer to her as bird brain and feather-head rather then her actual name. He found her annoying and rather irritable, mostly cause he had become used to the silence and loneliness of traveling by himself. It was only after having traveled with her for long time that he started to open up and get used to her. He even end up caring for her enough to eventually refer to her by her own name. He currently sees her has his only true friend and is willing to die to protect her. Malfred Echotail : He respected him greatly as in his eyes , he was the best rolemodel ever. He loved him as much as a child can love his father. He wanted to be just like him when he was little. His fathers death had hurt him more then anything else in his life. In fact it left him with so much guilt and hopelessness he vowed to never let anyone die in-frond of him again. Talking about him is quite painful for him in current time and age. He has dreams in which he sees him sometimes, but they are often quite vague. Relic Echotail: He doesn't like him very much. As a kid he always felt quite intimidated and insecure near him. Like something was really off with him. He couldn't be anymore right... Gallery Plmacon_by_poisondragon88-d9nb255.png|Reference Notes * He can use the sound fury, however he will only use it as a last resort as it will otherwise drain him from all his strength which could end badly when used to early. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Outsiders